


Authority

by SoulPhrase



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulPhrase/pseuds/SoulPhrase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't exactly their first time, but their roles had been reversed back then. He had gradually become more confident since, but she never expected Lon'qu to act this aggressively so soon.</p>
<p>-written for an FE kink meme!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authority

Lon'qu's eyes wandered over Robin's body hungrily, but she was too preoccupied with wondering how she even got in this situation.

Her hands were bound to opposite sides of their bed, tied by what were most likely pieces of Lon'qu's myrmidon uniform. She was completely bare before him, stomach clenching nervously as Lon'qu smirked down at her. This wasn't exactly their first time, but their roles had been reversed back then. Lon'qu was originally very modest about sex, so Robin offered to take the initiative. He had gradually become more confident since, but she never expected Lon'qu to act this aggressively so soon.

"Is this about what happened with Chrom?"

"...Yes."

Lon'qu frowned down at her as if it were obvious. His palms settled on her supple breasts, tracing circles around her stiffening buds with his thumbs. Sure, he had always admittedly been the jealous type, but…

"It was only on the cheek, Lon'qu!"

"True, but…"

Robin gasped quietly, Lon'qu pinching her nipples firmly. He leant down far enough for his lips to brush along her ear, whispering into it hotly.

"You're mine."

While Lon'qu may have previously been submissive in bed, this wasn't anything new. He had been fiercely protective of her since day one of their engagement. At the time he had asked her to keep their relationship a secret, but his possessive behavior over her made it more than obvious to the rest of camp. Today, Chrom expressed an Ylissean symbol of trust by holding onto her shoulders and kissing her cheek. Lon'qu must not have been familiar with the custom, or didn't care one bit and was only concerned with the fact that a man other than himself had dared to touch her. With his hands moving off of her breasts to shortly pull her into an embrace, Lon'qu muttered to her again.

"…You're mine."

His lips were creased into a pout against her neck. He really was jealous! Robin would have teased him for it, ruffling his hair with laughter, but she was currently in no position to do so. Lon'qu's coarse hands moved back and kneaded her breasts while indulging into her neck with his lips and tongue. Her skin felt absolutely soft and luscious to him, especially so with the way Robin attempted to squirm away from him.

Her neck had always been especially sensitive, and Lon'qu absolutely relished being able to take advantage of that every time they were in private. The instant Lon'qu learned about love bites being seen as claiming marks, he had been more than eager to nip at her flesh whenever an opportunity arose. As a result, Robin often had to wear scarves to conceal the bruises that littered her neck and collarbone. Robin had managed to escape suspicion for now, at least. Thank Naga for Ferox's frigid conditions.

Meanwhile, Lon'qu affectionately stroked the dark blemishes with his tongue. It made him proud to see his work on her flesh. Deciding to move on to her chest, Lon'qu brushed his lips further down. They met with her nipple, sucking on it tautly while groping Robin's soft breasts. The bud felt soft yet firm between his lips, and even more so along his tongue. Robin whimpered when he switched to her other nipple and gently placed it between his teeth, making its skin redden from his touch.

When he was satisfied, Lon'qu backed away to look at Robin in all her naked glory. No man in the army could deny Robin's beauty. Yet he was the only one who would ever see her this way. He would be the only man familiar with even most minute details on her skin.

She was his, and his alone.

An uncomfortable shift in his pants reminded Lon'qu that there was still business that needed to be done. Deciding to move on, Lon'qu's hands slid down to Robin's smooth thighs, forcing them apart. Robin had no intention of resisting him even if she could, but she couldn't deny that seeing her husband act this way was arousing. She could feel her stomach coil at the way he smirked down at her exposed pussy.

"Oh?" He powerfully pinned her thighs down to the bed, making her completely visible to him.

"My, you already look so wet. That eager, are we?"

Robin looked away bashfully. She couldn't deny she was enjoying this, even if she had no way of stopping any of his advances. Lon'qu would never dare take things too far or risk harming her, even if she was much more durable than she looked. She trusted him wholly, but she still couldn't restrain the embarrassing sound that left her lips as Lon'qu spread her open.

Pride welled up in the man's chest, allowing his thumb to stroke the glistening skin. He made her feel this way. He alone could bring her to this state, and it felt damn good knowing so. Lon'qu growled with satisfaction at how his finger slid inside of Robin with ease, watching Robin tug at her bonds as he slid it in and out of her.

It was a strange feeling, but being restrained somehow made Robin more sensitive to his touch. She couldn't pull away, not that she'd ever want to, leaving her susceptible to anything Lon'qu wanted from her. Her shyness only became more visible when Lon'qu pulled his length out of his smallclothes. Every time she saw it, Robin questioned how he ever managed to fit. Feeling Robin's walls clamp down on his middle finger anxiously, Lon'qu chuckled. Seeing him fully erect must have made her nervous.

"How cute. Relax, Robin… I'll take good care of you."

His thumb was wet, making her squirm while he rubbed her clit with gentle circles. It went without saying that watching Robin tilt her head back with each cry of his name was breathtaking. With the addition of another finger inside to stretch her out, Robin wouldn't last much longer. Lon'qu knew it too, backing off before she had a chance. She glared up at him, but words couldn't leave her lips. Her breath was caught between heavy pants from being so close before denial. Before she could complain, Lon'qu lowered his face to her crotch.

Hot breath poked at her wetness, threatening to lash his tongue at her clit any second. His fingers still pumped into her, and Robin was beginning to want release so badly. Her hips would attempt to meet his mouth, but a strong hand on her thigh prevented it. By this point, the situation only became clearer.

He wanted her to beg for it.

Dignity had been tossed out the door ages ago, and now she only wanted him. His fingers were not letting up, so she had to try and force words through her moans.

"L-Lon… haah… please… Please…"

He may have been on top, but the desperation in Robin's voice made Lon'qu's cheeks hot. Thankfully she couldn't see his face too well from where it was placed. While he could have kept teasing her, his cock was burning with need. He had the chance to just take her forcefully, right then and there. Robin had no way of stopping him, after all. But bringing her pleasure and watching how well Robin melted under his touch was much, much better.

More than eager to comply, Lon'qu enveloped her swollen clit into his lips and sucked gently. He was immediately met with a strong response, Robin crying out in bliss and writhing beneath him. His tongue helped her through orgasm, unable to restrain a smile when her walls clamped down fiercely onto his fingers. He waited for her to finish before easing his fingers out of her, eager to fill her with something much larger.

"Look at you…" He purred. "You're quivering."

Her afterglow was interrupted by Lon'qu forcefully pinning her thighs back into the sheets, hard weight settling on her lower lips. While he seemed to be looking aside in search of something, his tip was leaking precum directly onto Robin's clit. Her mind still felt hazy, but her breathing paused when Lon'qu retrieved what he was looking for. Visibly impatient, he allowed the bottle's contents to trickle onto them both directly. They groaned in unison with how the lubricant felt cool against their hot skin.

She may have already been very wet, but Lon'qu happened to be of considerable size. Robin was particularly sensitive, too. He had sworn never to harm her during their vows, and he would take no chances to break that. After setting the bottle aside, Lon'qu rested his palms back on her thighs, admiring how plush they felt beneath his fingers. Gods, every part of her somehow managed to remain so soft despite being a veteran of battle.

With a gentle grind of his hips, Lon'qu spread the lubricant between the two of them. Robin would have squirmed wildly had her legs not been pinned down. Each thrust made a very audible, wet sound that flustered Robin immensely. His hardness was grinding along her clit, still very sensitive from her earlier orgasm. She wanted to cover her mouth and conceal the embarrassing noises that left her involuntarily, but her tied wrists hardly even budged.

The further they went, the more Lon'qu was glad that he chose to do this. Robin was normally bashful about how erotically she could moan, and would cover her mouth in fear of others hearing them. But tonight she was entirely his, and Lon'qu was not about to let a single fraction of her hide.

Robin was exposed to him fully, and open for him to ravish to his heart's content.

"Robin," he hummed lowly, grinding into Robin more roughly. "How badly do you want it?"

Lon'qu leaned forward enough to lick at her neck, counting the love bites placed on her skin as they each met his tongue. Each time his name left her lips, Lon'qu would only want to put it in more.

"G-gods, Lon'qu… I want… n-no, I need you…"

He responded with a smirk, positioning himself at her entrance. Robin's pussy was shivering visibly, almost as though it were breathing. She really did need him. The room was silent aside from their labored pants and the sound of Lon'qu's swollen head rubbing along her wetness. It was certainly fun to tease her, but he was ready to move on. Moving his face to level with hers, Lon'qu kissed Robin firmly on her lips. She wanted it to last so much more than he had allowed, but Lon'qu was in control here. Before Robin could voice any complaints, he eased himself into her.

"A-ahh!"

Lon'qu wanted to peer into her eyes while entering her, but his eyelids forced themselves shut. Her insides were more than completely snug around him, inviting him to stay inside her like this. She felt smooth, wet, and so damn warm. The sensations he felt were only magnified the deeper he pushed, struggling not to cum once he was all the way in. Self-restraint had always been a strong suit of his, but she felt beyond extraordinary tonight. Having Robin whimper so loudly certainly wasn't helping either.

It was driving him mad.

He took her sounds of pleasure as an indicator to move, and pulled himself out about halfway before bucking back inside. A groan forced its way from his lips when Robin clamped down on him again. It felt nice, but now she was getting a little too tight. His hands slid up to her breasts from her thighs. Groping her chest tenderly, Lon'qu whispered softly into her quivering ear.

"There, there… Relax."

He kissed along her earlobe, waiting for Robin's breathing to settle. If she got too tight, Lon'qu feared that he would hurt her, even if he was lubricated. As enjoyable as it was to ravish her, there was no point if he was the only one taking pleasure. After some time, her grip around his arousal lightened, accommodating his size nicely.

"Good girl."

He took the chance to start moving again, slowly at first. The gentle rocking of his hips and the bed reminded Lon'qu of their first night together; the two were so immersed in their tender pleasures at the time, even if it was fleeting. Robin cooed for him sweetly every time he slid back inside, just as she had back then.

Breathing heavily, Lon'qu leaned forward to take Robin's tantalizing lips with his own. He was more than satisfied with the muffled yelp she gave when he began to buck harder. His pace was unchanged, but the strength behind his thrusts gradually increased. Momentarily, he allowed their lips to part in case she had any opposition to voice.

As expected, Robin had no complaints.

Lon'qu rested his forehead on top of hers, pounding into her with even more ferocity. Eyes closed and with sweat dripping down his brow, he was spurred on by Robin's blissful moaning. While Lon'qu was by no means very sexually experienced, everyone in the army acknowledged him as a quick learner. It didn't take him long to figure out what Robin was pleased by the most. He also found that he enjoyed focusing on her much more than being focused on: her pussy would reward him for the kind treatment by clinging onto him lovingly, so his own pleasure wasn't a concern. It was his duty to make sure Robin was always well taken care of, in every way possible after all.

Whenever she squirmed beneath him in pleasure, he would stop to let her relax. If she seemed too calm, he would speed back up and grind into her roughly. Lon'qu was keeping her on the edge, and it was only a matter of time until her orgasm. He had been on the brink himself for some time, and without a doubt would join her when she came. That time arrived much sooner than Lon'qu had hoped.

She tried to tell him that she was close, but all that came out were loud whimpers and gasps. Robin couldn't even get out his full name; it was constantly cut off by her moaning. That was all he needed to know, though. He wasn't about to allow himself to finish before her. Leaning forward while holding her thighs back down, Lon'qu pounded into Robin balls-deep.

"Robin."

Robin tried to face away from him; the confident look on Lon'qu's face while he gasped for air was too much for her. It embarrassed Robin to see him so... dominant, over her. He took the opportunity to lean in closer, voice husky as he spoke.

"Go on, Robin. Cum."

Her back arched with a cry when Lon'qu's thrusts struck at her very core.

"Cum for me."

That did it for her.

"O-oh gods, Lon'qu!"

With a satisfying cry of his name, Robin came strongly. Her upper body squirmed and shook while the air rang with her moans. Every inch of her body filled with a satiating warmth as her muscles convulsed, tugging weakly at her bonds a final time. Lon'qu struggled with his last few thrusts before succumbing to bliss, Robin's insides squeezing onto him. His hands rushed to cup her face, pulling Robin into a kiss when it was his turn to reach orgasm. He groaned deeply into her parted lips, filling Robin with every last drop of what he had.

After their kiss, Lon'qu was finally spent. He made sure to free Robin's wrists before collapsing next to her, smiling gently when she cuddled up to him. One of his coarse hands found its way into her hair.

"I, er… I wasn't too rough with you… was I?"

Much to his surprise, Robin gave him a kind laugh. Was something about what he said amusing?

"Not at all, Lon'qu. I rather enjoyed it."

She reassured him with another sweet kiss on his lips, stroking his sweat-glistened chest.

"I'd like if we did something like this again, actually. I had no idea you could be like… l-like that."

He bashfully looked away when Robin complimented him, running a hand through his mussed hair. His personality did a complete one-eighty now that they were settling down. To tell the truth, Lon'qu was surprised with himself as well. Doing something like this again wasn't a bad idea, either… especially if he could hold out longer. Lon'qu would love to be capable of having sex with her for hours, but he wasn't at that level of sexual endurance yet.

All the more reason to practice, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight from my account at fanfiction with no additional changes (although it would be great for me to go through it again and tweak some things, I'm probably going to leave this one the way it is.)
> 
> Being the huge LonRobin nut I am you can definitely expect more smut from me in the future! I'm always open to suggestions too, of course...


End file.
